kaijudofandomcom-20200223-history
Monarch
They are the rulers of the five Creature Civilizations. Origin Thousands of years ago, the five Creatures Kings were the rulers of the Five Civilizations. When a war between humans and Kaiju that threatened to destroy the entire world erupted,The Kings banded together with five human wizards to end the war. The Creature Kings willingly sacrificed their mana energy so that the original Duel Masters might create the mystical Veil that has ever since separated the human and Kaiju worlds. Drained of almost all their energy, the five Kings fell into a deep slumber. It appears the plan was originally to allow the Kings to recover their strength and awaken before sending them across the Veil so they might rule their civilization again, but at some point, the Order of the Kaijudo Duel Masters betrayed the Kings' trust, periodically siphoning off their mana, keeping them in hibernation for millennia. If the Veil collapses, the Five Creature Kings will be reawakend and continue what they began thousands of years ago. Creature Kings Napalmion the Conquering Ruler of the Fire Civilization. Water King The as-yet-unnamed ruler of the Water Civilization. Nature King The as-yet-unnamed ruler of the Nature Civilization. Darkness King The as-yet-unnamed ruler of the Darkness Civilization. Light King The as-yet-unnamed ruler of the Light Civilization. Artifacts Each of the Creature Kings possessed a artifact of great power prior to being sealed away. Each artifact embodies the strengths and qualities that each civilization represents and can control any creature belonging a specific civilization. The Choten seeks these artifacts because if anyone can obtain and learn to control all the artifacts, then they could control all creatures in his beliefs. The relics can also be used to act as compasses to find other relics as each relic contains a unique form of mana inside of it which reacts to other relics with similar mana inside them. Sword of Fiery Cataclysm The Sword of Fiery Cataclysm is the artifact belonging to the Fire Civilization. It gives the user the power to control any Armored Dragon from the Fire Civilization. Only creatures from other civilizations or Fire Creatures with a secondary civilization can resist the sword's power. The user can also summon a Fire Creature anywhere at anytime by opening a portal in the sky or by creating a fiery crater in the ground through which the creature emerges from. LordSkycrusher6_Large.jpg|Lord Skycrusher with the Sword of Fiery Cataclysm Owners * Napalmion the Conquering (former) * Lord Skycrusher (former) * Saguru (temporary) * The Choten (current) * Alakshmi Verma (temporary) Helm of Ultimate Technology The Helm of Ultimate Technology is the artifact belonging to the Water Civilization. It gives the user the ability to read the minds of Water Creatures and beings whose bodies are composed of at least 50% water, such as Humans whose bodies are composed of 60% water. It also allows the user to telepathically control any Water Creature. There is a danger in using the the artifact, if the wearer is not mentally skilled enough, the artifact will overwhelm them and cause great pain. Only the Water King and the Reef Prince Glu-urrgle have demonstrated the mental skill necessary to use the helm properly. Owners * The Water King (former) * Aqua Seneschal (temporary) * The Choten (current) * Reef Prince Glu-urrgle (temporary) * Alakshmi Verma (temporary) * Homunculon (temporary) * Master Nigel (temporary) * Saguru (temporary) Shield of Unity An artifact of the Nature Civilization that compels all other tribes to help whichever tribe possesses it. The Shield is awarded to the winner of the Nature Civilizations Dueling Games. It was stolen by Aqua Seneschal. While Ray and Tatsurion managed to keep him from leaving with it; they were unable to keep it themselves as it fell into the lands of the Darkness Civilization. The Shield is currently in the possession of The Choten after it was claimed by Alakshmi Verma upon escaping from the Darkness Civilization with Joseph and the Cloak of Dark Illusion. Kaijudo-olympics_large.png|Shield of Unity Owners * The Nature King (former) * Aqua Seneschal (temporary) * Empress Megaria (former) * Alakshmi Verma (temporary) * The Choten (current) * Heller (temporary) Cloak of Dark Illusion The Cloak of Dark Illusion is the artifact belonging to the Darkness Civilization. The cloak's powers are currently unknown. But through its power, Empress Megaria, it enabled her to conquer most of the Darkness Civilization. Owners * The Darkness King (former) * Megaria, the Collector (former) * Alakshmi Verma (temporary) * The Choten (current) * Fingers (temporary) Heart of Light The Heart of Light is the relic belonging to the Light Civilization. The heart's powers are currently unknown, but it allows Sasha to feel the presence of all Light Creatures no matter where they are. Owners * Light King (former) * Sasha, Channeler of Light (former) * Saguru (temporary) * The Choten (current) Category:Character Category:Royalty Category:Leaders Category:Groups